The University of Rochester (UR) is pleased to submit this application, with its core implementing partner, the NIH-funded RTRN (Research Centers in Minority Institutions Translational Research Network), to the CDC to provide the Coordinating Center for the Global and Territorial Health Research Network (GTHRN). The Specific Aims of the Coordinating Center are to: 1) Coordinate the development of the GTHRN, organized to stimulate multi-directional translation of policies and interventions within and outside of the United States, its Territories, and global partners; 2) Develop a framework for GTHRN that facilitates research agenda building, partnership, translational projects, and technical assistance; 3) Facilitate and disseminate the work of GTHRN through a robust social and professional network and media presence and a supportive informatics infrastructure that facilitates research; 4) Through its role as a Collaborating Center, introduce global health informatics expertise to GTHRN and develop a longitudinal demonstration project around technology-assisted behavior change; and, 5) Evaluate the performance of GTHRN and document the impact of its partnerships. UR's team of global health researchers in chronic disease, country partners, success coordinating research networks, its Prevention Research Center (PRC)'s prior success serving as a Coordinating Center, and expertise in community health endorse UR's capacity and ability to serve as GTHRN Coordinating Center. With its RTRN partners in Puerto Rico and Hawai`i, the Coordinating Center is well-suited to serve the needs of the CDC and Collaborating Centers comprising the GTHRN, and to enhance the network's ability to create partnerships that reach diverse communities in the U.S. jurisdictions of the Caribbean and Pacific Islands. The Coordinating Center will function as a collaboratory in that researchers and communities will be connected via a Global-Local Exchange that promotes partner discovery and community-oriented research collaboration. The Coordinating Center is deployed through applying principles of Team Science, Systematic Management Technique, and Partnership Synergy governed by a Steering Committee of funded Collaborating Centers, a Scientific and Practice Review Committee that archives effectiveness summaries and organizes research priorities, and an annual series of four priority clusters that undertake a range of partnership activities. The Collaborating Center project proposed (adapting a technology- assisted behavior change intervention) is designed with RTRN partners from Hawai`i and Puerto Rico to ensure close involvement of implementing partners in the design and deployment of the Center, and also will facilitate research-community collaborations in US and Territorial communities. Finally, both the Coordinating Center and Rochester's Collaborating Center arise from Rochester's 15-year continuously-funded collaboration in community health informatics in Costa Rica and the Dominican Republic, which presents a model of global- local collaboration, productive research, and technological innovation.